


January, 3rd

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has good reasons to forget about his resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	January, 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by issy. Thanks hon!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'resolution'

Merlin wiggled around on the couch, reached for his mobile on the coffee table and sighed. „Percy?“

„Hi Merlin! I’m on my way to the gym, I’ll be at your place in 10.“

“Err…thanks, Percy, not today.” 

“Come on, it’s the 3rd of January, you can’t throw your New Year’s resolutions over board already!”

“I’m not, Percy, I’ll come along some other time. Today is just…not good.” Merlin pulled the blanket a bit more up his chest.

“You were the one who wanted to work on his arms to impress that new guy…what’s his name? Arthur?”

“I know.” Merlin smiled and was fully aware of the fact that Percy couldn’t see him.

“Even Gwaine, the lazy sod, will be there! You can’t start the new year as a couch potato, Merlin!”

“Oh,” Merlin grinned, “I can. Have fun and tell Gwaine I said hi, okay?”

Before his friend could try again to convince him, Merlin said ‘bye’ and hung up. He tossed the mobile on the coffee table and stretched lazily on the couch. 

“Are you okay?”

Merlin turned and smiled. “Better than ever, Arthur.”


End file.
